


I Feel Good

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at someone in class was way too creepy but Blaine couldn’t stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine meet and NYADA and Blaine basically falls for him right away. He’s happier and it’s easier for him to get out of the bed in the morning because he knows he’ll see Kurt. One day, they’re out to coffee or something and Blaine sees a piano in the shop so he sings Kurt I Feel Good by AJ Holmes and basically it has a cute, sappy ending.

_Nice. Be a creep. That’s an awesome way to start your college career._

As much as Blaine tried to look away from the boy sitting across the lecture hall he couldn’t. It wasn’t that History of Theater was a boring class (it totally was) or that he didn’t want to take notes (really he did) it was that this boy was the single most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. 

Honestly his grades were going to suffer. 

But try as he might Blaine couldn’t look away from the boy across from him. 

Today he was wearing a magnificent mint colored cardigan with tiny owls on it. His neckerchief was-

"Did you hear my question?" The professor was suddenly in front of him and he gaped up at her. 

"N-no. I’m sorry."

"Pay attention," she gave him a pointed look and continued the lecture. 

Blaine’s ears burned red and he shrunk down a little in shame. Glancing up, he saw the boy give him a little shrug and half smile before he mouthed  _I wasn’t paying attention either._

Blaine thought he couldn’t be any more in love. 

He was wrong. 

The crush only got worse until Sam teased him and called it an infatuation (and didn’t that remind him of Moulin Rouge. God the boy had better like that movie.)

Then one day, Blaine was pulling his notebooks out and the boy sat down by him. 

"I can wait for Spring Break," the boy groaned and Blaine stared blankly at him for a moment. "One more week right?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine stuttered out and the boy gave him a smile. 

"Are you going to stay in New York?" The boy glanced over and Blaine realized how much of an idiot he looked like. 

"No. I’m from Ohio," he felt himself bushing. 

"Me too! Lima," the boy grinned. "I’m Kurt by the way."

"Blaine," he shook his hand and for a moment was lost at how soft his skin was. "From Westerville."

"Small world," Kurt smiled and Blaine’s heart did a cartwheel in his chest. 

And really it was weird. When Blaine first got to NYADA he felt like he was still the same person he was in high school. He was still this bullied kid who was scared to get up in the morning. The city was harsh and the professors were cruel and for a long time he wondered if this world was just going to crush him like everything else. 

Then he saw that boy and everything changed. He looked forward to a new day, he found his thoughts drifting to happier things, and he found himself smiling. Kurt changed him. 

Kurt saved him. 

The day before he left for Spring Break Blaine found himself holed up in his favorite coffee shop, frantically trying to finish up a last minute paper. 

"For Kurt?" The barista called out and held up a paper cup. Kurt weaved his way through the crowd and Blaine found himself getting up as well, as if possessed. 

He sat himself down at the old dusty piano and placed his fingers on the keys. Kurt  _had_  to know how he felt. 

“This is something strange and slightly familiar. Yet still a surprise!” He sang out, slightly nervous. “I’ve almost forgotten how good it feels to have a smile behind my eyes. I woke up on time today, a goddamn spring in my step, I didn’t know what that meant.”

Several people glanced towards him and his heart stuttered as Kurt glanced up.

“I thought I would shave today not that I ever grow much hair at all…Still! I thought I would shave today so I did by my phone, I was hoping you’d call,” he saw Kurt smiling at him, cup clasped in his hand. “I think I know what I’m feeling my mind’s churning and reeling and for once there’s a reason why!”

His voice grew stronger and he locked eyes with Kurt.

“I feel…good. I feel happy today, feel all sappy this way, I should care but I don’t. I feel good. Like my mind is all free, I could say ‘Golly Gee!” He grinned as a ripple of laughter echoed through the coffee shop. “But don’t worry…I won’t! Amidst all this sadness, and head-trip and madness I have finally understood! I feel good. I put on cologne today, I think it smells awful, maybe you’ll disagree. I put on cologne today, in the hopes that you’d like it and give a kiss to me, and you must think I’m crazy now, I mean I guess I would too…that if I weren’t me. You’d really think I’m crazy now and if I’m being honest, I’d have to agree. God, my stomach is spinning, but my smile is winning I bet I could touch the sky! Cause I feel good. I don’t want to scare you. I just felt like maybe you should know.”

Kurt’s smile flickered and his eyes widened. For a moment, he glanced behind himself before staring back at Blaine.

“It’s my turn to come around, and my get have found the ground. I can’t just sit here trying to let go. This is where I break through and I can’t wait to tell you! And though it may not be time you’ve got me singing in rhyme! Chest swelling, face yelling, Golly Gee! I am spelling this is right!” Blaine closed his eyes, body trembling. “They say that if you could, cause if you could! Whoa! I feel good! Like never before, somehow you’ve opened the door and I love where it leads! I feel great, starting with a clean slate. Okay, so this could be bait but it’s for someone like you! I feel fine! Like our love could combine! I’ve had someone intertwine although I’ve made a mess. I feel good.”

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kurt again. “I’m just trying you see, to get you to smile at me. And see if you’ll say…yes. I woke up on time, I even shaved, I put on cologne, I know I’m crazy but there’s no denying it’s you and you make me feel. And if you let me, I’ll do what I can, to make you feel good too.”

The last note trailed off and he lowered his hands, smiling shyly at the small crowd that clapped for him. 

“That was a beautiful song,” Kurt pushed his way through the crowd, grinning at him. “It sounded almost like you were singing it to someone.”

“I was,” Blaine felt his cheeks burn. 

“I…was kind of thinking it was me?” Kurt’s cheeks turned pink as well.

“It was,” Blaine found himself grinning. 

“Good,” Kurt ducked his head. “Because I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you that I like you for months.”


End file.
